devfandomcom-20200223-history
AdvancedOasisUI
}} The AdvancedOasisUI script adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. Primarily, it restores functionalities from previous skins which were removed from Oasis. Features ; Adds "contributions" link to account navigation : A link to is added to the account navigation menu in the top right corner of the page. ; Adds "history" and "what links here" links to edit screen : Links to page history and are added to the "Preview" dropdown on the edit screen. ; Adds button to Special:Search for proceeding to page if it does not exist : Functioning as a replacement for the removed redlink to the search term on , a button is added to the right of the search page's main headline which allows users to proceed to the search term-titled page. ; Changes publish to save page and rename to move : Changes names of the buttons in the editor ; Adds a show page in monobook link : Adds a monobook link in the global nav that replaces the create a wiki link so you can view any page in monobook at any given time. To create a wiki just go to wikia's main page (there's a link in the global nav) and create a wiki. ; (Optional but set as default) Replaces "WikiActivity" button with "recent changes" : The "WikiActivity" button in the wiki header is replaced with a button pointing to . ; (Optional) Removes Image Lightboxes : Removes the image lightboxes which are shown when one clicks on an image. ; (Optional) Adds "followed pages" link to account navigation : Optionally, a link to is added to the account navigation menu. Disabled by default, but can be enabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Adds "watchlist" link to account navigation : Optionally, a link to is added to the account navigation menu. Disabled by default, but can be enabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Limits "random page" button results to specific namespace : Optionally, the "random page" button is modified so only pages from a chosen namespace are returned. Disabled by default, but can be enabled via configuration option. ; (Optional) Turns category links to non-created categories into proper redlinks : Optionally, category links pointing to non-created categories are turned into proper redlinks (in the site-specific color), i.e. the MediaWiki default is restored. Enabled by default, but can be disabled via configuration option. ; Multi-language support : Supports ISO 639-1 localization (see "Adding translations"). Usage Installation If you would like to use the script with the default options, simply add the following either to your global.js on Community Central (to make the script available on all wikis) or to on specific wikis: importScriptPage('AdvancedOasisUI/code.js', 'dev'); If you would like to change the options, insert the following instead: var AdvancedOasisUIConfig = { accountNavFollowedPages: false, accountNavWatchlist: false, categoryRedlink: true, RCHeader: true, lightbox: true, randomPageLimitedTo: "", userLang: true, }; importScriptPage('AdvancedOasisUI/code.js', 'dev'); For an explanation of the available options, see "Options" below. Options ; accountNavFollowedPages : If set to true, a link to "followed pages" ( ) is added to the account navigation menu. Default: false. ; accountNavWatchlist : If set to true, a link to "watchlist" ( ) is added to the account navigation menu. Default: false. ; categoryRedlink : If set to true, category links pointing to non-created categories are turned into proper redlinks (in the site-specific color), i.e. the MediaWiki default is restored. Default: true. ; randomPageLimitedTo : If set to a non-empty value, the "random page" link in the wiki header is modified to yield only results from the chosen namespace. For example, setting it to "Category" will make the button lead only to pages in the "category" namespace. See for valid options. Default: empty. ; userLang : By default, the script tries to display messages in the following languages: :# The user's language (specified in his/her preferences) :# The wiki's content language :# English if there are no messages in a desired language. : You can disable this by setting the userLang option to false. : Example: var AdvancedOasisUIConfig = { userLang: false }; ; langCode : Localized messages can be added using the language code as a key (e.g. AdvancedOasisUIConfig''.en'') and then creating an object for the messages. See example below for how to override the default messages used for the English language. : Example: var AdvancedOasisUIConfig = { 'en': { contributions: "Contributions", followedPages: "Followed pages", goToPage: "Go to page", history: "History", recentChanges: "Recent Changes", watchlist: "Watchlist", whatLinksHere: "What links here" } } Adding translations The following messages are used by the script: * "Contributions" * "Followed pages" * "Go to page" * "History" * "Recent changes" * "Watchlist" * "What links here" If you would like to help out, please post translations for these on the script's talk page (or add them to /code.js directly if you are comfortable with doing so). Updates ;10 March 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added a show page in monoboook link in the global nav. ;31 January 2012 : Leviathan_89: Added Italian translations. ;29 January 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added a create page button in the recent changes module in the sidebar. ;12 January 2012 : Kangaroopower: Added the ability to disable image lightboxes ;10 December 2012 :Kangaroopower: Added publish to save and rename to move ;19 November 2011 :MarkosBoss: Added Polish translations. ;6 October 2011 :Porter21: Adapted edit page enhancements to work with new Wikia editor. ;5 September 2011 :Porter21: Added option (enabled by default) to turn category links to non-created categories into redlinks. ;21 August 2011 :MarkvA: Added Dutch translations. ;30 June 2011 :Porter21: Made account navigation menu options work again after skin changes (removal of "followed pages" link) and added "followed pages" option. ;22 May 2011 :Porter21: Small change to address warnings which appeared in the error console of certain browsers. ;24 January 2011 :Porter21: Added option to limit "random page" button results to a specific namespace. ;20 January 2011 :Porter21: Created. Category:JavaScript